


Gravitational Pull

by UnaFearless



Series: Kylux One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Making Up, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: Shortly after the battle of Crait. Kylo Ren is now Supreme Leader and Armitage Hux the man who owns his heart.Yet, now that things have changed so drastically, and there is one other tiny subject which causes Ren to think twice, everything changes for them.Can they find a way together or will the shifted power relations between them put a final end to their affair?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mini fic a while ago and decided to upload it now. It's only two chapters long, the second one I will upload as soon as I've finished editing, shouldn't take too long. 😉
> 
> This fic's for the Kylux shippers who like it a little fluffy. 
> 
> (Additional tags might occur with the next chapter.)
> 
> Enjoy. 😘

Crait. After the battle with the Resistance. The echo of Leia Organa-Solo's presence was still in the air, Kylo felt it, felt her love for him. Even after all he had done her mother's heart couldn't stop loving. And Kylo was glad that she was still alive despite the devastating attack of the TIE fighters on her ship. He'd not been able to do the shot, had failed miserably and taken his finger off the button. It was one thing to kill his own father — he could not bring himself to kill his mother. 

Kneeling, he picked up his dad's lucky dice which he'd found on the floor of the old, run-down hall where the Resistance had hidden in a last attempt to escape.

Kylo looked at the little cubes tied to a chain which his father had always with him in the Millennium Falcon. Pain tore his chest apart as he thought of his awful act, the disbelieving look on his father's face as he stabbed his heart with the crimson blade of his lightsaber. After Han Solo plummeted into the reactor chasm, dead and gone forever, a piece of Kylo had died with him. 

Half an hour ago, he was ready to wipe out the Resistance, Rey and the rebels, even his mother. Anger and rage had kept him under control. All he wanted was revenge on anyone who'd ever hurt, betrayed and abandoned him.

These emotions were gone now, decreased and vanished as fast as they'd come. Kylo was here now, alone. The new Supreme Leader.

His eyes shifted back to the cubes in his hand. Gold on the black leather of his gloves, a sense of emptiness in his heart. The cubes disappeared, dissolved into nothing. Another mockery, just like his uncle's appearance earlier. Luke had stopped him, taunted and ridiculed him in front of all his people. Yet, it had been for the last time, Luke Skywalker no longer existed. He was now in another realm, one with the cosmic Force. Luke had not given him the satisfaction of a victory, it was the only thing Kylo regretted.

He got up and turned around. General Hux stood there, looking at him with unfathomable expression. Gazing back Kylo wanted to penetrate his mind, fathom his emotions, just to make sure he held no grudge against him. Kylo regretted his behavior towards the General, yet, it had only been the punishment for his attempted murder on him. Hux thought he hadn't noticed but he had, the Force warning him and waking him up just in time.

In his training - with both Luke and Snoke - Kylo had learned how to find out the truth. He sensed a lie from a parsec away. Also he was fond of using his analytical mind and could interpret body language perfectly. Kylo waited, asked questions, watched and contemplated, and the Force revealed everything important to him. In retrospect, he analyzed every defeat extensively in order to learn from it. When the Supremacy was destroyed, he had reckoned Rey would kill him, there would never be a better chance for her to do this, but she had just grabbed Anakin Skywalker's broken lightsaber and left.

Someone else had tried to kill him.

The time to lay low and observe was over, he was Supreme Leader now and the galaxy his to rule. With heavy steps Kylo finally set in motion. “Destroy this base, General,” he ordered firmly as he swept past Armitage Hux. “Turn this cave and everything in it to dust.”

  
  


~ * ~ 

  
  


It was dark in his quarters on the finalizer. Kylo stood by the window, staring at the half-ruined supremacy. It would take time and resources to be repaired and fully functional, but, judging by Captain Peavey's report it was feasible. Snoke was dead. The mega star destroyer now belonged to him as well as the whole fleet and army of the first order. At last. Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, descendant and heir to the throne of Lord Vader had managed to take his rightful place. His grandfather would be proud of him. But now the real work began.  _ Balance the Force, bring peace to the galaxy, _ Vader had told him in a vision.  _ You are the last Skywalker, it is your destiny _ .

Kylo suddenly turned his head. He sensed Hux approaching. After the last incidents he wouldn't have expected it at all. Kylo closed his eyes. Yes, he was close. His heart made a jump, quickly he took a look at himself. His uniform was impeccable and nervously he brushed back a strand of black hair from his forehead.

Hux was already at the door.

Using the Force Kylo opened it. General Hux stood on the threshold, looking surprised as he was just about to raise his hand to the control panel to announce his visit. Kylo beheld his shadow, the corridor light falling in from behind, the darkness of the room crawling over him from the front, lurking, as if it wanted to devour him. Nevertheless, his shiny red hair was neatly combed back, the uniform and boots as perfect as always, his features hard and arrogant as usual.

Slowly, Hux stepped into the room, the darkness enveloping him as if to welcome him. “You keep surprising me, Ren,” he said in his typically nasal voice. Then he stood in the darkened room, the door slipping shut with a faint hiss. “Why are you here in the dark?” His tone had changed, softened. Now that the door was closed they could drop the formalities.

“I did not expect your visit,” Kylo replied, taking a step toward Hux. “Not today, not after—”

A faint flicker swept over Armitage's eyes and he swallowed. In the twilight of the room Kylo noticed the uncertainty in him, the guilty conscience, only for a fraction of a second, then Hux took a hold on himself again. Arrogance and hardness returned to his face. “Why shouldn't I keep our date? It's our evening together. As always since ... I don't know, eternity?”

Kylo nodded. “It seems like an eternity, indeed.” He took another step toward him. “These are the hours I'm always looking forward to, where nothing else matters, only you and I.”

Armitage lowered his eyes, put his hands on his hips, and sighed deeply. “Always so sentimental, Kylo Ren. Or do I have to call you Supreme Leader now?” He was avoiding Kylo's eyes, didn't want to see their usual vulnerable expression.

“Don't,” Ren said. “Not here when we are alone.”

“But things are different now.”

“That's right. Much will change. But one thing has already changed: I am now the most powerful man in the galaxy, a force user of the Dark Side. Snoke's demise has made me stronger than ever. Do you know what that means?”

Armitage looked up again, questioning. “I'm sure you'll tell me.”

“It means we can not go on like this. You can not oppose me.” Sorrowful Kylo looked into Hux's bright eyes. “The moment you could have killed me has passed.”

Hux's expression changed abruptly. Fear was ripping at his heart, his nostrils quivered and his breathing quickened. “You know it.”

“Of course. Or did you really think I would not notice if the man who is dearest to me wants to murder me? "

Hux dropped his shoulders in dismay, his arrogance swept away instantly. “I ... I don't know what to say,” he whispered, his bad conscience gnawing at him.

“Well, I know exactly what I want to say. It's over. I can not trust you anymore. There's nothing more between us except sex, and I don't think that's enough.”

“You said I'm dear to you,” Armitage mumbled surprised. “You love me. No one ever did.”

“You mean everything to me, yes.” Kylo raised a hand, pulled off his glove and touched Hux's rough chin. A loving and tender touch which underlined the truth in his words. “You never noticed, you were just too busy with yourself and your own ambitions. For you I was just a pleasant pastime, nothing more. It's only because of my feelings for you that I endured it.”

Hux was shaken and speechless. Gently he put his hand on Kylo's forearm. “I'm sorry,” he said softly. “I had no idea—”

“Obviously not. That's why I end this now. I have to rule an entire galaxy, it will take all my strength. Sooner or later it would have been over anyway.” Kylo studied Armitage whose chest was heaving and who looked so miserable now. What he felt in this moment, all these powerful emotions showered onto Ren, unhindered and overwhelming. 

_ Anxiety. Remorse. Guilt. The fear of losing Kylo. _

“No,” Hux said, clutching Ren's wrist. “No, don't let me go. Do not send me away,” he pleaded and nestled his cheek into Kylo's palm.

“What does it mean to you, Armitage? Nothing.  _ Nothing _ . Now that it's over, you're whining.” Kylo pulled his hand away. “Tell me Armitage, tell me the truth. Are you capable of love at all?” The turmoil in Hux grew, despair took over more and more in him. Ren felt it. All the while he tapped into the Force, so that not one single emotion escaped him. He wanted to get the truth out of Hux once and for all.

Armitage looked at him with restless eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Speak up.” Ren's tone had become sharper, with a degree of impatience. “Answer me.”

Silence.

Kylo sighed. “Then it really doesn't make sense anymore.” He walked past Hux and headed for the door.

Suddenly Hux was behind him and held him tight, wrapped his arms around Kylo and whispered in his ear. “You know that I love you. Why are you forcing me to say it?”

Kylo paused, relishing the feeling of Armitage's warm body in his back. So close, so exciting. “Because you need it. Otherwise you'll forget about it. I have to keep reminding you.” He turned in Hux's embrace until he faced him and put his arms around his waist. “Did you really want to kill me? Would you have done it?”

“I don't know.”

An honest answer which Kylo accepted. “You'll never get that chance again.”

The next moment Kylo kissed Hux, tender and hungry, tasting him, feeling him. He wanted more, so much more, but the words coming over his lips were final. “It's over. It'll never be the same as it once was between us.”

The fingers of Hux's hand clawed at Kylo's hair. "No. No, you can't do this to me.”

“Oh yes, I can. You wanted to kill me, remember? I'll never let you in again.” His brown eyes met Armitage's with determination. “I'd better kill you first.” 

Hux was devastated. “Don't say that, I'm asking you. Don't push me away, I'll never try again. Send me away now and you'll be responsible for my downfall.”

“Your actions are the opposite of your words. You're so unpredictable. You've deeply shaken my trust, it will take you a lot to earn it back, if it's even possible.”

“Oh, but you can push me around whenever you feel the whim to do so? Your tantrums are legendary, they've cost the Order ten thousands of credits so far. Yet, your feelings get hurt and you put the blame on me? Every bone in my body still aches from your blows. Choking me, throwing me into a shuttle wall, that's nothing to you, is it?”

“You've pushed me to the limits with your endless little power games. It was necessary to show you that you've gone too far. A just punishment for your behavior.”

Hux let go of Kylo, anger blazing in him like a ferocious fire. “So that's all this is to you, a punishment?”

“You tried to kill me!” Kylo shouted at Hux and violently pushed him away. “As treacherous and insidious as my own uncle back then.” Turning to the window Kylo looked again into the vastness of the universe, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. “Believe me, it's better this way,” he concluded. “At least until everything has calmed down and is back to normal again. There's a lot of work to do.”

Hux did not answer, he was totally confused by now. “As you wish, Supreme Leader,” he finally said, his voice strained and sad.

Kylo noticed the sadness in his tone which tightened his chest. He wanted to turn around, embrace Hux, forgive him all his misdemeanors and just kiss him. His closeness, the warmth of his body, those silky lips on his mouth was all he needed. But things were different now, he didn't know if he could trust Armitage Hux ever again. Feelings were one thing, now that he was Supreme Leader he had to prioritize. Just as he sensed Hux's feelings, his love for him, he also could feel the threat coming from him. Swallowing hard he sighed. “I'm sorry, Armitage,” he whispered. “Go and take care of the troops, that's what you're best at.”

For a long time there was no answer from Hux, but Kylo felt the deep pain within him and it tore his heart. However, he could not take his words back, nor the damage he had done. “That was an order, General,” he said with as much determination and emphasis as he could muster. A moment later he heard Hux hurrying out of the room. 

Kylo was alone. Tears sprang to his eyes and ran down his cheeks. The dark Force was all around him like a comforting blanket, giving him this immense power as he was the only one to wield it now. Kylo was afraid that it would eventually consume him.

Subsequently, doubt began to settle in his mind. Kylo was wondering if breaking up with Armitage had been his gravest mistake by far.

  
  
  



	2. 2

Armitage sat in his office on the Supremacy, at his desk, and looked at a datapad. Several reports were waiting to be read, but he just couldn't concentrate on anything. Again and again his thoughts wandered off, he thought of the last few months in which a lot had changed in the First Order.

The supremacy was still in repair phase. The right wing which was severed in a breakneck maneuver of a rebel ship, was almost completely intact again. It was redesigned, at least, and the reconstruction of the destroyed decks was in full swing. New troops were recruited or withdrawn from academies of the Order’s outposts and transferred here. Armitage sighed, leaning back in his black and extremely comfortable office chair, gazing out the window. His eyes wandered over the intact wing of the mega star destroyer and into the cold darkness of the universe.

For no reason he started thinking of black holes. Nothing was known about them except there was a massive singularity inside and the exterior consisted of an event horizon that was best avoided. Unless of course, you wanted to be swallowed up never to be seen again. Those black holes were hungry and deadly beasts, devouring everything that came too close.

Well, he'd definitely come too close to Kylo Ren. Ren, who himself was like a black hole with a tremendous gravitational pull Hux simply couldn't escape. His inside remained as much a mystery to him as the inside of these black holes. Ren was unpredictable, but, with his pure, unfiltered emotions he easily captivated him.

The power with which Ren had loved him, the intensity of his feelings he hurled at him without mercy ... Hux was powerless against it. He still loved this dark Jedi, even if Ren had simply spat him out into the deepest of all abysses, now that he was Supreme Leader. Hux loved him, still.

It was pathetic. Where was his dignity? What happened to his pride, his confidence? He was a First Order General, not a stupid, lovesick junior cadet. 

His Datapad beeped as a message came in and ripped him out of his musings. Hux seized it and read the message. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, it came from the Supreme Leader himself: “Your presence is required. Immediately. K.R.” He put the datapad back on his desk, rose, straightened his uniform and put on the cap with the First Order badge. Instantly he made his way to Kylo Ren's throne room.

Nervously he moistened his lips. The last time he saw Ren hadn't gone very well. At that time he had simply ripped out his heart and thrown him into a dark, black maw. It still hurt, this wound would probably never heal properly. Accordingly, he was nervous now, his hands sweating, his throat dry and his heart pounding violently. Armitage knew if he faced Ren he'd grow weak again, get on his knees and beg him to undo his decision. He prepared himself and hoped that he could keep up his composure. Hux simply had to, he couldn’t allow to let his weakness for the knight be noticed at any price.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Under Snoke the throne room had been kept far more opulent, with old fashioned chandeliers on the ceiling and the panorama windows covered with red cloth. However, since that fateful day of his death things had changed a great deal as Hux noted when he entered the wide room on the top deck of the Supremacy. The chandeliers had been removed, light came from dimmable fluorescent tubes which were placed all around above the viewports. Those left the view over the ship and into space unobstructed and it was truly impressive. The throne was still in the same place, on both sides were darkly dressed figures with weapons and masks - the Knights of Ren - who were now the bodyguards of the new Supreme Leader. Kylo himself sat casually on the throne, his elbows on the armrests. 

Ren's dark eyes watched each of Hux' movements as he walked through the hall towards him. His face was impenetrable, but Hux recognized by the focused way Kylo looked at him that he was trying to read his mind. But Hux had found a relatively good method to at least make it difficult for Ren to penetrate his head: He simply refused it, thought of water, formed cascades in his head that were hard for Kylo to penetrate.

Ren raised an eyebrow in surprise and sat up. Hux now stood directly in front of the ramp leading up to the throne and bowed respectfully. “You wanted to speak to me, my lord?”

Kylo leaned forward and looked Hux straight into his dazzling green eyes. “You're good at disguising your thoughts. Well, you've always had a strong will,” Ren said and leaned back again. “But please drop the formalities when we're alone.”

Hux nodded. “All right, as you wish. So, what is it you want, why did you summon me?”

“Since you are one of the most capable generals of the First Order, and since I value you and your excellent work,” Ren began, “I wanted to prepare you for a new addition to the fleet command.”

Hux swallowed and pressed his lips into a thin line. He wasn't enthusiastic about this announcement at all, because he could imagine what it meant. “Alright,” he said in a strained voice, although he'd rather not know the answer.

“You'll be assigned a co-commander. Allegiant General Pryde is very experienced and will support you. Pryde arrives at Supremacy in two cycles. I thought you should know.”

“How kind”, Hux scoffed barely audible and cleared his throat. “But I don't need any help. I have everything under control.”

Ren jumped up and slowly went down the ramp. Each of his heavy steps made a muffled sound. “Really?” he asked careful and looked at the general from top to bottom. “You work too much, you hardly sleep and you've lost weight. How skinny do you actually want to get? A little more free time would do you good.”

Hux looked at him suspiciously. “I'm in the best of health and have never been prone to obesity. Besides, I live for my work. You don't have to worry about me.” Suddenly Armitage felt an irrepressible rage at the knight. What the hell was he thinking? 

“But I am worried.” Kylo's voice became quiet, deep, incredibly soft. Hux felt a tingling sensation run down his back. “Sometimes I observe you, secretly. I enter your quarters at night and watch you sleep, look in on your dreams. I was quite surprised of what I saw in your head.”

“This is an impudence beyond compare. I think I'll have to increase security for my premises.”

Ren smirked. “You know perfectly well nothing can stop me, Armitage.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Hux's heart was beating in his chest and his blood started boiling. His anger threatened to slowly gain the upper hand.

“You know me and you know what I'm capable of,” Ren answered lapidary. “First hand.”

“Oh, how right you are,” Hux replied. “You dumped me as cold as ice. I know what you're capable of, indeed.” Armitage somehow managed to keep his eyes firmly on Ren without exploding like a volcano. 

“Ah, so that's the point.” 

“Exactly. You certainly didn't summon me here just to tell me that you’re demoting me through the backdoor. Because that's all this is. This, and because you yearn for me yourself.” The surprised expression on Kylo's face spoke volumes. So, Hux had hit the sore spot. “But you won't have it that easy with me. I won't be toyed with.” Making a dramatic gesture with his hands Armitage turned around and wanted to leave the hall.

Just a moment later Ren was with him, holding him by the arm. When Hux gazed at him furiously, Kylo’s hand made a slight movement in front of his face. At once everything around him turned black and Armitage lost consciousness.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Slowly Hux opened his eyes and found himself in Ren's spaceship, sitting in the command chair. They were flying through hyperspace, Kylo sat at the control desk and turned his face towards him. “Did you sleep well?” he asked sarcastically. “I hope you had pleasant dreams?”

Hux sat up and wiped drool off his chin with the back of his hand. He scowled at Ren. “Where are we going?”

“Surprise,” Ren purred and turned back to the control panel. 

“Those damned powers you've got—”

“It's not a curse, Armitage. I was born with it.” Ren's voice was quiet, but determined. “Never speak evil of the Force, it's also within you.” 

Sighing, Hux put one leg over the other and arranged his hair with his fingers. Kylo spoke the truth, he’d explained it to him often enough before, but failed to get it through to Hux because of his unshakable pragmatism. He just wasn't receptive to spirituality. But Hux understood that there was more than just the visible, Ren had proved it often enough. “You're right, sorry,” he replied quickly.

Suddenly, memories of Kylo came over him. Wonderful memories of shared moments. Precious moments that he kept in his heart forever. His chest became too tight, Hux still longed for him, for his dark knight. Kylo, the hothead, the euphoric fighter, the hot spur in bed. He wanted him back, needed him despite all their differences.

In this moment the ship jumped out of hyperspace and the universe opened up in front of them, dark and cold and full of stars. Kylo turned his head and gazed at Hux for a long time. It was in his dark eyes, Kylo knew exactly how he felt. “We're here,” he said quietly, pointing at the viewport. “Look.”

Curious, Hux rose from his seat and headed forward to the control panel. What he saw as he followed Ren's gaze took his breath away. Huge gas clouds in bright colors and fantastic shapes, interspersed with stars. And next to it, to be recognized only by the illumination of the event horizon, was a black hole. Hux sat down on the co-pilot seat next to Kylo and stared open-mouthed at the phenomena.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kylo whispered. “Stars are born in the mists and right next to them lingers the Deathbringer of the universe.” He paused reverently before adding, “The Force is strong here in this place, I can feel it, Armitage. Just as I feel you.”

“Why did you bring me here?” All of a sudden Hux was aware that he was completely alone with Kylo. He didn't know if this was such a good thing.

“I miss you,” confessed Kylo whispering. “I didn't think I'd miss you so much, but I do. I'm sorry I hurt you. I've felt your pain all along, everyday we were separated.” 

“Excellent,” Hux said ironically. “An apology.” 

Kylo gently grabbed Hux's chin, tenderly drove his thumb over his lower lip. “Will you forgive me?”

Armitage looked into Kylo's brown eyes for a long time, then put his hand in his neck and pulled him close. He kissed Ren, tasted these seductive lips which he had missed so much. Fervently, gentle and stormy, and the kiss was reciprocated in the same way. “I don't know if this is enough to win me back.”

“Ah, I see,” Kylo whispered on his lips. “We're even now, we can start over. That is, if you—”

“I do,” Hux quickly answered. “But, just as you said, trust once lost is hard to gain back.”

“That's true,” Kylo admitted. “But we got to start somewhere. I feel your presence every day, in the Force. I'd even feel it if you were far away across the galaxy. It is as if you are the center of it and your gravitational pull won't let me escape. Of course, it's also the carnal cravings that draw me to you. You just have a way of dealing with me like no one else. I need you, in every possible way.”

Hux looked at him for a long time. He could not deny that Kylo's words caressed him and made his heart leap with joy. However, there were some things between them that could not be wiped away so easy. “I tried to kill you, that was the main reason which made you break up with me. Now you tell me that you miss me and you want me back. Why the change of heart?”

“Well, it can be pretty lonely up there on that throne, you know? I tried to forget what was between us, but it didn't work. My thoughts have always returned to you. Nobody else could ever give me what was so easy with you.” Kylo pulled Hux into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “It's been such a long time since we were completely alone, like now.” Gazing deep into Hux's eyes he slowly opened the zipper of his uniform jacket.

“I guess that was the plan,” Armitage said softly and let him go on, unable to stop him. Hux himself wanted this, wanted to finally feel Kylo again so very close.

“You think it's a good plan?” Kylo was whispering in his ear now, pushing the fabric of the uniform aside and pulling the shirt out of the waistband of Hux's jodhpurs. “Are you willing to give us another try?” 

Pleasant shivers ran down Hux's spine. Feeling Kylo's warm breath on his cheek and his rough hands on his bare skin made the blood rush through his veins and his desire grew. “Don't you know the answer?” he whispered back and with his fingers he touched Kylo's cheek before he buried them in his silky black locks. “I want it more than anything, all these months I was yearning for you.” It felt so good to touch him, smell him and feel his warm body again. “But I think it won't work, you're Supreme Leader and I am just one of your generals.” Seductively he let the tip of his tongue wander across Ren's ear and placed soft kisses on his neck, knowing this would drive him crazy. “Not one worthy to be your lover.”

“You're more worthy of that than anybody else,” Kylo replied, breathless, tilting his head to make it easier for Hux to kiss his throat. He nestled on Hux's pants and opened them, shoving his hand inside, touching his erect length. “But I thought about this,” he said and gasped softly when Hux playfully bit him. With strong strokes Kylo rubbed Hux's erection. “Would Grand General sound good to you?” 

“Oh fuck,” Hux groaned while Ren worked his cock with tantalizing strokes, had to lean one hand against the control panel to steady himself. This was it. How he'd missed the way Kylo always made him feel. Giving him a handjob, looking at him with fierce desire, pinching his nipples and whispering obscenities, Hux hardly noticed that he had just been promoted.

“Tell me, would you like that? Grand General Hux, I like how that sounds, you would practically be my equal. Of course you'd also receive a new uniform, white and red.” All the while he was talking, Kylo stimulated him, watched Hux twitch and writhe in his lap. Kylo bit his lips and lewdly watched his every move, something that had always turned Hux on and didn't fail in this moment.

“White and red?” he panted and started fumbling on Kylo's clothes, opening zippers and hooks, pushed all the disturbing fabric aside and finally touched his bare skin, feeling the tight muscles underneath. “I'd like this very much.”

“You'd be my Grand General, Commander-in-Chief of the First Order fleet and stormtroops. We'd rule the galaxy together.”

Hux paused and looked at Kylo in surprise. “You're kidding?”

“No,” Kylo whispered and pulled him closer. “This is my peace offering to you. I know that this is your greatest wish. So, if you can bring yourself to rule together with me, your wish shall come true.” Gently he kissed Hux's lips and then gazed into his green eyes. “There's just one tiny condition.”

“What condition?”

“Never try to kill me again. I gladly give everything to make you happy, hear me? You think you can manage that?”

Hux mused a moment about it, before he answered with a cunning smile. “I believe I can.”

When that was finally settled, their carnal instincts took over and they turned the shuttle into a playground for their desire. For the first time ever they were completely undisturbed, alone as they were out here in space. There was only Hux and Kylo, a nebula and a black hole.

Biting his lower lip Hux looked at Kylo and moaned softly. He was so beautiful, his eyes only half open, his face reflecting the lust he felt. His strong hands grabbed his hips, lifting his pelvis he urged Hux to penetrate him. Heat, tightness, the friction as he pushed into him, all this took away his senses. He hated it. He loved him. All that was left was this deep, warm, consuming sensation in his heart. Only this moment, and it drove him ever further to climax. Overwhelmed by his feelings, tears ran from his eyes. “Damn you, Ren,” Hux gasped while he came. “Damn you.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hux stood in front of a large mirror in the premises which he now shared with Ren, admiring the new uniform he wore for the first time today. Pure white with a cloak that reached to his ankles, red pants, black boots. Yes, he definitely looked fabulous in it.

In a few minutes time Ren would announce his promotion in the main hangar of the Supremacy and hand him his new rank insignia. All officers and stormtroopers would be present, including Allegiant General Pryde who would take in his former position. Hux would make a small speech and everyone would salute him and pay their respects. This was his day. He'd actually done it, made it to the top of the First Order.  _ Grand General Armitage Hux. _ That's who he was now, a Grand General, the youngest in the history of this galaxy. Nobody could ever take that away.

All of a sudden, Kylo stepped behind him and put his arms around his shoulders, eyeing him appreciatively in the mirror. “Looking good, Grand General,” he purred in Hux's ear. “The most handsome man of the First Order. Are you ready to blow their socks off?”

“I am, indeed.”

“Well then, let's go, sweetheart. Everybody's waiting for us. They all want to see the new you.” Kylo gave him a smack on the cheek and then smiled.

Hux smiled back. “Alright, let's go darling.” While they walked to the door, Hux asked, “Do you think they'll be shocked when they hear that there will be a wedding ceremony next week? This announcement will be my first official act as Grand General.”

“Really?” Ren looked pleasantly surprised. “Who cares if they're shocked? After all, it's our wedding. They just have to make sure that this will be the best day of our lives.”

  
  


☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  
  


_ … and they lived happily ever after, wiped out the Resistance once and for all, ruled the galaxy together and adopted two little kittens; one with jet black fur and the other with fur as ginger as Hux's hair. _

_ The End _

  
  



End file.
